


Ein kleines Problem

by TLen



Category: Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2004<br/>Paarung: Ken/Buzz Lightyear<br/>Code: PG-15</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Leider gehören mir die Jungs und Mädels nicht. Ich habe sie nur für ein bisschen Fanfiction-Spaß ausgeborgt. Damit sollen keine Urheberrechte verletzt werden. Und natürlich wird damit nichts verdient. Beachtet die Altersangabe und geht wo anders spielen, wenn ihr zu jung seit oder euch am Thema stört.</p>
<p>Vielen Dank an Lady Charena fürs Beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ein kleines Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A small problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185896) by [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen)



> 2004  
> Paarung: Ken/Buzz Lightyear  
> Code: PG-15
> 
> Disclaimer: Leider gehören mir die Jungs und Mädels nicht. Ich habe sie nur für ein bisschen Fanfiction-Spaß ausgeborgt. Damit sollen keine Urheberrechte verletzt werden. Und natürlich wird damit nichts verdient. Beachtet die Altersangabe und geht wo anders spielen, wenn ihr zu jung seit oder euch am Thema stört.
> 
> Vielen Dank an Lady Charena fürs Beta.

Buzz beobachtete den Anderen schon seit einer geraumen Weile, wie er so traurig da saß, im Regal. Es schien ihm mächtig mitgenommen zu haben, dass diese Barbie-Tussi ihn rausgeworfen hatte. Man stelle sich vor, nach all den Jahren hatte sie plötzlich einen Neuen! Aber eigentlich, fand Buzz, sollte Ken froh sein, diese Schnepfe endlich losgeworden zu sein. So ein albernes Modepüppchen, das nur immer neue Klamotten, noch teuere Autos und noblere Häuser im Sinn hatte, wusste doch gar nicht zu schätzen, was sie an einem gutaussehenden Typen wie Ken hatte. Er hingegen wusste das sehr wohl.

Und so nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen. „Hallo Kumpel, wie geht’s?“, fragte Buzz und ließ sich neben Ken nieder, dabei so nah wie möglich an ihn heran rückend.

Kens Antwort bestand aus einem lauten Schniefen.

Buzz legte ihm kameradschaftlich einen Arm um die Schulter. „Nimm’s nicht so schwer, Kumpel. Die Weiber sind’s doch gar nicht wert, dass Jungs wie wir uns über sie aufregen.“

Ken schniefte erneut. „All die Jahre... immer ihre Launen... zu allem hab’ ich ja und Amen gesagt. Und jetzt das! Plötzlich bin ich ihr nicht mehr gut genug. Hat einen anderen. Sei viel besser als ich, sagt sie, in jeder Hinsicht.“

Buzz legte seine andere Hand auf Kens Oberschenkel. Er war heute wirklich sehr draufgängerisch, aber wer nicht wagte, der nicht gewann. „Ich kann ja nicht verstehen, wie man ein Schnuckelchen wie dich, einfach gehen lassen kann. Ich würde dich nie wegschicken“, betonte er. Ken sollte merken, dass er es Ernst meinte.

Ken schniefte zur Sicherheit noch mal, der Dramatik wegen. Man hatte ja einen gewissen Ruf. „Wie hab’ ich dagestanden, all die Jahre... vor den Jungs. Schau dir nur diese Klamotten an!“ Er deutete an sich herab. „Die ich wegen ihr tragen musste. Und immer das Getue in der Öffentlichkeit von wegen Schatz hier, Schatz da. Man musste mich doch glatt für hetero halten.“

„Bist du nicht?“, fragte Buzz erfreut und schob mutig seine Hand ein Stück höher. Er hatte ja soooo gehofft, dass die Gerüchte, die im Spielzimmer die Runde machten, wahr waren. Ken war einfach zu schnuckelig.

„Könnte eine Hete so gut aussehen, wie ich?“, fragte Ken zurück und straffte seinen durchtrainierten Körper. „Alles nur Show, mein Lieber, wegen der Reputation, du weißt schon: Sollte keiner denken, sie sei eine frigide Schnecke, die nur hinter Geld und teuren Sachen her ist, also musste ich ihren Lover spielen. Und jetzt wirft sie mich einfach weg, wie ein altes Hemd.“

Buzz rückte noch ein bisschen näher an Ken heran, obwohl das kaum noch möglich war, so eng saß er schon an ihm. „Wie wär’s denn dann jetzt mit uns zwei Süßen?“, flüsterte er in Kens Ohr. „Ich schmeiß dich bestimmt nicht weg, Ehrenwort.“

Ken blinzelte. „Aber ich dachte, du bist mit diesem Cowboy zusammen, wie heißt er doch gleich?“

„Ach der.“ Buzz winkte ab. „Ein Macho sondergleichen. Immer hinter Röcken her, nur nicht hinter schottischen, hehe. Will die Welt retten und vor allem die Ladys und so’n Quark. Nene, mein Guter, zwischen uns, da läuft nix.“ Er pustete sanft in Kens Ohr. „Hat kein Verständnis für das, was Jungs wie wir brauchen und was wirklich Spaß macht. Du verstehst schon, was ich meine. Wollen wir?“

„Schon“, antwortete Ken, „Ich würde ja, nur... da gibt’s nur ein kleines Problem:“ Er schob Buzz’ Hand, die auf seinem Oberschenkel lag, noch ein Stückchen weiter und der erwartungsvolle Buzz fühlte aufgeregt – nichts.

Ende


End file.
